


Berzerker Has a Friend (Photomanip)

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [63]
Category: BRZRKR (Comics)
Genre: And not crazy :/, Artmanips, BOOM! Studios, Bill Crabtree, Comfort, Comic, Disney, Dumbo - Freeform, Elephants, Flying elephants, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Immortal Warriors, Immortals, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Matt Kindt, Photomanips, Photomanipulations, Photoshop, Rain, Ron Garney, Storms, demi gods, hopefully sweet, man, no umbrella, park benches, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A crazy photomanipulation I did on one of my days off from writing stories with Keanu Reeves' characters and myself.Berzerker was out in the rain and a friend just flew in to give him some comfort and help him not be so lonely.
Relationships: B (BRZRKR) & Dumbo, B (BRZRKR)/Me, Berzerker & Dumbo, Berzerker/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 4





	Berzerker Has a Friend (Photomanip)

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my day off. I take those every once in a while. Usually I like to write so much that it isn't really work to me. It's my way of escape and dealing with a brain that is overactive and a mess anyway. It helps me. I keep saying in my notes, Keanu Reeves, for you to take it easy. But I kind of suspect, for you too, your fun is your work. That's not underplaying it at all. It's hard. I know. Just like certain aspects of writing bug me too. But deep down we do it because we love it. God gives you certain things to do: you have acting and telling stories and, me, well I have writing and telling stories.
> 
> But not today. Today is my day off.
> 
> But I couldn't stop myself from doing this...
> 
> I have a thing for the rain. I have a thing for the idea of being out in the rain with the guy I like. So when I saw a panel of the Berzerker out in the rain my mind got to working...
> 
> Which is usually very dangerous.
> 
> It's my usual icon here, Dumbo, and it's the Berzerker put together. So it's kind of like him and me and falls into this series in a way. Yeah. I know it's really Dumbo. But I feel a lot like Dumbo. That's why I used the little elephant as my icon. Only I'm very happy to be a human woman. But, anyway, it's the Berzerker and me, Mr. Reeves. Or, if you prefer, the Berzerker and Dumbo.
> 
> And, yes, I have just sunk to new levels of patheticness. But I'm kind of happy too. 
> 
> Artwork is by Ron Garney. Colors by Bill Crabtree. Can't figure out who did that sketch of Dumbo. You see, it was on a blanket for sale somewhere. That's all I know. Boom! Studios is releasing the 12 book comic BRZRKR starting in October. Keanu Reeves and Matt Kindt are the writers.
> 
> I just found some sites to finally preorder it from today! Which I just did! Yay! :D <3
> 
> You should all buy it too. It looks really really good!
> 
> Okay. Commercial over now. Would have fit well with my Erin's Not so Bogus Adventures in Commercial Land! 
> 
> By the way, Keanu, why'd you get rid of all the Es out of the word Berzerker? It's the first letter in my name, for crying out loud! Or are you just missing me? Your life is missing some E? Just kidding. I know it's for stylish modern reasons...but a girl can joke and dream.
> 
> And make weird photomanips too! ;D <3
> 
> EDIT: I updated this out of respect for Ron Garney now being the new artist for BRZRKR. Darn. I wish I could have paid the $2500 Kickstarter to have a cameo in BRZRKR. But I have preordered issues 1-2. So that's a Yay! :D <3


End file.
